New Adventure, New Nakama, New Piece (Original)
by Advert of Time
Summary: 17 years passed as Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy got executed. Drake, a 17 year old boy, sets out in the sea, searching for a crew, conquer the Grand Line, and find One Piece. NEW CHAPTER!
1. Characters Wanted

_**Me:**_ Hello people, I would like to ask if you guys could come up with some characters. I already got a few persons but not enough cause I don't know yet where to put them.

Possible positions:

***Cook: Taken by Lobombre**

***Sniper: Taken by me**

***Navigator: abbylee95**

***Doctor: Tommyboy1331**

***Shipwright: Taken by me**

***Musician: Taken by Nevets09**

***Archeologist: Taken by me**

***Swordsman/woman: Taken by me**

***Cabin Boy: Taken by Sora the Mangaka**

***Any other position: -**

This is the main crew. You can also send some other crewmates. Even if a position is taken by one of MY characters it can still be REPLACED if it is BETTER.

Okay now some marines:

** *Fleet-Admiral: Taken**

** *Admirals: Taken**

** *Vice-Admirals: -**

** *Commodores: -**

** *Captains: -**

** *Lieutenant: -**

***Other Ranks**

Now the freaking Yonkous

** *?**

** *?**

** *? **

** *?**

The Shichibukai:

** 1) Taken by me**

**2) Taken by me**

**3) Taken by me**

**4) Taken by me**

**5) Taken by PhantoMNiGHT321**

**6) Taken by Tomoji-kun**

**7) Open**

Other Pirate Crews:

Yeah, I need them BAD.

Oke IF (and please do T.T) someone pm's me please give me the following details:

***Name: -**

***Age: -**

***Height: -**

***Appearance: -**

***Personality-**

***Possible power(s): -**

***Possible weapon(s): -**

***Past: -**

***Dream: -**


	2. End One's Life And You Mark Another's!

_**Me:**_ Yo mina, im back and with a new story as well, hope youll like it. Oh for those wondering I did NOT abandon my other story, just a bit stuck, but when I pas that chapter ill be able to continue with it. Now I present you the first chapter of "New Adventure, New Nakama, New Piece".

-x-x-x-

**Logue Town**

It all started as a sunny day in Logue Town. The birds where chirping, the children were playing, but what about the adults? Well, they went to the main plaza. Why? Today was the execution of the second Pirate King, Monkey D. Luffy. Five years after he and his crew conquered the Grand Line and found One Piece the unexplainable happened. Well to the world that is, because Monkey D. Luffy got captured by the World Government, or that's what the public believes. All the persons that Luffy knew, friends and enemies, knew that he went to Marine HQ and make himself get captured. It all started as a sunny day, until Monkey D. Luffy came out of his jail and was escorted to the execution platform. The sky turned gray, as if the heavens themselves were joining the executions of one of the kindest, strongest men in the world. In the whole crowd people all over the world that respected Monkey D. Luffy were there, friends and enemies. Sir Crocodile and Mr.1 stood in front of the platform in the middle section of the crowd. Queen Vivi, with her father and personal guardians, were standing at the back not wanting to see this but had to as a last farewell, she knew she wouldn't forgive herself if she wouldn't come. Buggy, Shanks, Jimbei, Ivankov, Hancock and Dragon stood on a building, not wanting to get spot by the Marines, all with tears in their eyes, even Dragon had a small one, but he still stood there with a grin on his face. Kid and Law where standing in front of the crowd not even bothered to hide themselves because they knew the Marines won't attack them. Even Smoker was standing there, every time he put a cigar in his mouth he would bite it till it breaks furious that the Marines just claimed they captured the Pirate King, and also because he was angry at "Strawhat" to just surrender himself even fully knowing why he did it. And then at the whole back of the crowd stood eight figures. It were the other members of the Strawhat Pirates. It then started to rain.

"Why Luffy, why couldn't you wait until I found a cure for your disease." Chopper said with tears falling like waterfalls.

"He must have realized that it wouldn't happen and you know Luffy, he won't like it to live on something, cause freedom was everything to him right." Usopp told his friend, trying to hold back his tears, but in avail.

"Robin-chan, Nami-chan, maybe you shouldn't be looking, you know he was the one who…" Sanji started concerned about the female part of the crew.

"It's alright," Nami interrupted, tears coming out her eyes, "I at least want to see the end of the person who saved me and my town."

"Same here, he saved me from the darkness in my heart." Robin said, tears forming in her heart, it was only the third time with her time in the crew it happened.

"…" Zoro said nothing, he didn't know what to say, so he kept quiet.

"Yohoho, it seems that mother heaven is also grieving about the execution of Luffy-san." Brook said.

"Bwahahaha, shut up. I'm not crying." Franky said while tears where falling from his eyes.

Their conversation got interrupted by a sudden person, the person that saved all their lives, all their dreams, the person they call "Captain". Monkey D. Luffy was sitting on the platform, his strawhat covering his eyes. Then one of the executors stood forward.

"Monkey D. Luffy, son of Revolutionary Leader Monkey D. Dragon, and grandson of the hero Monkey D. Garp. Pirate King with a bounty of 850.000.000 Beli's, you are hereby sentenced for following crimes." The whole plaza got silent, also the whole world as the execution was broadcasted over the world.

"The defeat of Former-Shichibukai Sir Crocodile." Robin gave a small grin while Vivi, her father and guardians had a smile from ear till ear.

"The destruction of Enies Lobby, the Buster Call and the defeat of a Cipher Pol organization." Robin smiled, while the crew snickered.

"The defeat of Former-Shichibukai Gecko Moria." The crew had a grin, especially Brook, even though he doesn't have a skin.

"Punching a Tenryuubito." The crew chuckled and Camie and Hatchi, who were watching through the Den Den Mushi Jinbei had, smiled.

"The retribution of Former-Shichibukai Jinbei and Boa Hancock." The crew weren't surprised anymore, knowing what impact Luffy had making allies.

"Breaking out of Impel Down and joining the Marine HQ versus Whitebeard war." Everyone he knew chuckled.

"The defeat of Former-Shichibukai Barthomelow Kuma." The crew would have laughed by now if it weren't an execution.

"The dead of Former-Shichibukai Dracule 'Hawk-Eyes' Mihawk." Zoro grinned while grabbing his swords.

"The dead of Admiral 'Red Dog' Akainu." All the pirates over the world laughed and all the marines looked at the Pirate King with anger.

"You shall hereby be sentenced and show an example for all other pirates." The executor started, but was soon interrupted by a man out the crowd.

"OI, Pirate King!" Luffy looked at the direction of the man. "Where did you hide your treasure!" The executors panicked and raised their spears, only to be stopped some hands. Then out of nowhere Luffy started laughing as if it was his last, which it is, surprising everyone, even his crew and his father.

"Shishishi, my treasure you ask. I'll tell you something good. I left everything I had in one the same place, hell I even added my own treasure to it. As I don't have an heir I don't care who wants it. Go and search for it, go and find my ONE PIECE!" As he was done with yelling a gust of wind blew his strawhat away from his and everyone could see his eyes, it were the eyes of someone who doesn't even know he was going to die. Then the hands holding the marines disappeared and ended the life of Monkey D. Luffy. The hat flew on the head of Nami, heaven started raining like it had never before, together with everyone Luffy met on his journey, the crowd yelled in happiness knowing that One Piece still existed and to the surprise of everyone who were still looking at the platform, even the marines, were surprised to see that Luffy still was grinning, he laughed and enjoyed his life till the very end.

"So," Zoro started, startling the others, "what do you say we go to the platform and grab Luffy's body to pay our lasts respects." He said with a grin and a voice filled with bloodlust, preparing to kill all marines in his way. The others nodded not even a bit intimidated by his voice or grin, not even Usopp and Chopper, and they dashed to the platform to grab the body of their beloved captain, to give him a proper burial, next to the body of his brother, Portgas D. Ace.

At the same time of the execution, a boy was born on an island in the South Blue. The name of said boy was Leopard D. Drake.

-x-x-x-

_**Me:**_ Oke this is the end of my first chapter, sorry if its short, but its only the prologue right. Now I have all the members for my main crew, unless you can come up with something else that is. Now I would also ask you guys what DF type, I mean Paramacia, Zoan or Logia would you guys think is best for Drake to have, I want your opinions, so youd better review. Oh and please give me some persons for the marines, pirate enemies and Shichibukai, thanks and see ya.

**Main Crew:**

**Captain – Drake**

**First Mate – Taken**

**Navigator – Taken**

**Sniper – Taken**

**Shipwright – Taken**

**Cook – Taken by Lobombre**

**Doctor – Taken**

**Musician – Taken by Nevets09**

**Swordsman – Taken**

**Archeologist – Taken**


	3. Don't Anger A Demon!

_**Me:**_ Oke, meet second chapter, please dun hit me when it is short. Oh, I don't own One Piece at all, if I were it wouldn't be this successful at all. This chapter contains a some blood and a bit of gore but, please bear with it, it's just his personality as no one can stop him. The only times it will happen again is when someone hurt his nakama.

* * *

**Don't anger a demon!

* * *

****17 years later**

17 years have passed by the time that the second Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy, who set a second golden pirate age in history. Pirates have been creating havoc all over the world, well, not all of them were. But let's get to that later on, cause that's irrelevant as we all know this fact, back to story.

In South Blue, on an island called Rash Island, a seventeen year old boy was strolling over the streets. The boy was 6 feet tall and had gray hair, that was spiky and touched the base of his neck. The boy had blue ocean eyes, and was wearing a black loose pants with a dark blue short sleeved shirt. Looking at his arms you could see he trained his body. He wore black shoes and a sword on his back. The boy's name was Leopard D. Drake. To the boy's annoyance all girls that saw him were staring at him and giggling, he really doesn't like fangirls. The boy enters a bar that he came to every day when he was a kid. The boy went to the counter, ignoring the loud drunk pirates that came in town, nor did he pay attention to the girls ogling him. As he got to the counter he took seat and let out a sigh, as he looked at the bottles standing in front of him with a bored look in his eyes.

"This is unlike you, Drake." The owner of the bar told him.

He looked up to see the woman he calls 'mother' after his biological mother past away. The woman had brown hair that came till her shoulders, she was wearing a green dress with a with skirt over it. Her name was Akin.

"Yeah well, you would also be bored if the only person that could fight with you equally past away left years ago, and you aren't allowed in the forest with all those 'dangerous' animals, as the mayor calls them." He told her with an annoyed hint in his voice.

"Yeah that is probably true." She said with a giggle, much to Drake's annoyance. "Maybe you should…" She started but was suddenly interrupted by one of pirates. He was a man of 6,57 feet tall, muscular and hairy. The man suddenly stood next to Drake.

"Oi, ojou-chan, what are you doing with the boy, heh. Come with us, and give us some beer and your company, hehehe." The man said and grope her D-Cup breasts.

Poor man, he may not know it but one should never anger an already pissed of Drake. The poor man.

"Oi, ossan," Drake started, his eyes covered in the shadow of his hair. "what do you think you're doing to her. Let go of her right now." Drake said, no threatened the man.

"What did you just say?" The man yelled, fairly pissed of the comment of the boy, as well as the alcohol. "Who do you think you're talking to, huh! I am the first mate of the Johnny Pirates, the man with a bounty of _**8.000.000 beli's**_ on his head, and I'm talking about the captain!"

"I said, lay off, weakling." Drake said his eyes still shadowed.

"Now ya done it. I'll kill ya!" The man yelled and prepared to grab the club that was hanging on his waist. But before he could do so he was send flying through the wall. His crew mates were looking in pure shock as they saw their mate flying through the wall, as they looked at the boy they saw he had raised his foot about the height of the man his stomach.

"Ugh, darn it, that runt. Kill him!" The man ordered his men as he was feeling his stomach. _"What was with that kick, it felt as if I received a cannonball at my stomach. Just what is this boy?"_

The men all roared as they grabbed their swords and the four men dashed to the boy, but the moment they saw the look in his eyes they all froze for a split second. That second resulted to their defeat. Drake punched one man in the gut and grabbed his arm. As he did so he threw the man to two of his mates and send all three flying, the remaining man attacked from behind, as he attempted to slash he saw the boy was no longer there. He looked around to see the boy beneath him, he stared in fear at the boy. The boy had his knees bend a bit and his right fist was ready for a punch. He then kicked himself up, raising his arm and performing a hook on the man's chin.

"**Gazelle Punch"** Drake whispered.

After that the man fell on the ground, his eyes completely white. Drake looked around and saw this was the same with the other pirates. He then looked at the place he kicked the big man but saw he ran away. He just shrugged.

"Oh well, he'll come back for revenge. I know his type. They just don't know why they lost." He looked at Akin. "Sorry about the bar." he said with a grin on his face. This made all the girls that saw his face gain a blush on their face, one even fainted. The barmaid was surprised seeing him with a grin, as she doesn't remember the last time he did it.

"It's alright, you got some bad customers away. Isn't it the day you were going to leave?" She asked Drake.

"Yeah that's right. Thought I should have come by and say goodbye." He stated. "But before I do I'm gonna teach some pirates a lesson." He said with an evil grin on his face. Drake stepped to the man he punched KO, took him by the neck and shook him awake.

"Now then," Drake started as the man was awake, scaring the man with his grin, "where is your ship? You'll show me right?" It was more a demand than a question.

"Y-y-yes, o-o-of course." The man stuttered before leaving the bar and guiding Drake to their ship, grinning to himself as he was thinking that this boy is going to get a lesson or two from his captain.

* * *

**At the Johnny Pirates' ship**

"Where is that crappy good-for-nothing brother of me?" An voice with a hint of annoyance is heard out the mouth of Johnny, the captain.

"Well it seems your broth- I mean that First Mate Taru went to one of the town and took four of our strongest members with him." A random pirate told the man

"That foolish brother of mine, who does he think he is." Johnny said. Johnny was just like his younger brother, Taru, only for the fact that he had a giant sword on his back.

"Brother!" A voice could be heard from outside the ship.

"Hmm, seems like he is ba-" Johnny started but was interrupted by the fact that his brother came back alone without the four men his subordinate told him. "Oi, where are the others?" He asked his brother.

"About that, a strange boy picked a fight with us and knocked all of us out, each with one hit." Taru stated.

"They WHAT!" Johnny said.

"Well, as I was saying they were all-, hey what's that noise?" Taru said

"Hmm, what are you- WHAT IN THE NAME OF GOD IS THAT?" Johnny shouted, making all crewmembers, looking behind Taru and had a shocked expression on their face. "What are you guys- ?" Taru asked as he turned around only to be interrupted by getting hit by one of the crewmembers. The weird thing about him was, he wore a dress and make-up, making all the man look in horror at him. A laughter made them all look at the direction the man came from, only to see a seventeen year old boy.

Taru immediately recovered from the hit and looked at the boy, before turning to his older brother. "Aniki, this is the guy I was talking about." He yelled to his brother. "I see …" The brother just said as he was looking at the boy with fear, as he was seeing the dangerous aura emitting from the boy. He closed his eyes and shook his head, only to see an incoming punch as he opened his eyes. The punch made Johnny fly backward into the rail. _"What ta heck was with that punch? Darn it, I don't think I'll be able to defeat him. Better get that thing we stole from a marine vessel yesterday."_ Johnny grinned in himself.

"Okay men, anyone who brings down this man will gain enough money to spend a whole night with some women." He told his crew. They were first digesting the information they just received from their captain, before their faces got a perverted look on them. They then grabbed their swords and rushed to Drake. He just grinned as he went back into the ship to his room.

Drake sighed as he was easily evading the swords of the pirates. _"Sheesh, can't these pirates chose their crew better. They always prefer quantity over quality. But I think it's a good thing, for me. Now I can go berserk again and no one will blame me."_ Drake thought in himself, finishing his thoughts with a blood lust smile on his face, sending shivers through the pirates their back.

He jumped backwards and then he grope his sword. He pulled it out a bit, dashed through twelve pirates and stood in front of a thirteenth with his sword in the pirate's body. He man looked at his mates only to see that blood flushed out the bodies of eight, two were beheaded and the other two got their inside cut outside. Drake pulled with sword out the man and continued his rampage, the whole time with a sadistic smile on his face.

Most of the men, the smart ones, tried to run away from him but where interrupted as they were slashed to dead. Some were foolish enough thinking they could defeat him but met their end with their head flying in the air or some insides on the ship. Unfortunately for Taru, who was trying to run away, his eyes crossed Drake's before his head and limbs were cut of his body.

By the time Johnny came back on deck he saw that his whole crew was slaughtered and from the air the head of his brother fell right in his left hand. This made Johnny fall on his butt and looked at the head of his brother in his hand. He looked at the person responsible for this, but what he saw wasn't a person, it was a demon. You can't blame him from thinking that, because Drake was almost completely covered in blood, he had a sadistic smile on his face and he was licking his bloodied sword. Johnny immediately abandoned the idea of defeating this man, even though he had something in his right hand that could. He would never find out because the moment Johnny saw Drake looking at him, he blinked his eyes and suddenly saw the boy in front of him, with in his left hand, a heart. Not just any heart, no, Johnny's heart, it was still beating.

"Give-give-give it back." Johnny said with fear in his voice as he stood up and tried to reach for his heart, with an extended arm. "Give it BACK!" He yelled, which was the last thing the did, as right in front of him, Drake crushed his heart. The pirate fell forward, he was death before he even fell.

Drake looked at the body and spotted a weird fruit in the pirate's right hand. He grabbed the fruit and took it with him. _"Hm, if this is what I think it is, I'll save it for later, I'll eat it before I set out on my adventure, but first I need to go home, take a shower and get some new clothes. After that I'll go back to the bar."_ He thought to himself.

* * *

**30 minutes later, back at Akin's bar**

"Yo, Akin, I'm back." Drake said while getting in the bar, now wearing only brown pants and black shoes, and a red sleeveless shirt. "Look what I found." He stated as he showed the strange fruit to her and everyone else in the bar, shocking them all.

"D-Drake, w-where did you get that?" A random person asked.

"This, oh at the ship of those pirates, I stole it from the captain after killing them all for daring to hurt you guys, and cause I gave in to my instinct. At least I'm normal again." Drake stated with a sheepish grin, while scratching his back. "Well then, here goes." After he said this, Drake took a bite from the fruit, ignoring the bad taste. "There we go. Now I'm all set." Saying this he leaves through the door. "Oi, Drake, aren't you gonna show us your ability?" The person yelled. "Nah, otherwise it would be boring right." He said with a grin that spread from ear to ear, as he went to his home to grab his stuff.

**1 hour later at the docks**

"Yosh, all set to move out. Well then," Drake turned around to see Akin, the mayor and some other townspeople. "I'm setting off, see ya guys and stay alive while I'm gone." He laughed. But the mayor snapped back at him. "You stupid boy, we should be the ones telling that to you." This remark made everyone present just laugh. "Hahahah, guess you're right. Well then, see ya guys." Drake yelled and set off to the sea, excited about the fact he was going to have lots of adventures and nakama to find. _"Let's see who will be my First Mate."_ He thought to himself.

* * *

_**Me:**_ Oke this is the end of my second chapter, hope you guys like it, and see ya next time. I'm out.

**Main Crew:**

**Captain – Drake**

**First Mate – Taken**

**Navigator – Taken**

**Sniper – Taken**

**Shipwright – Taken**

**Cook – Taken by Lobombre**

**Doctor – Taken**

**Musician – Taken by Nevets09**

**Swordsman – Taken**

**Archeologist – Taken**


	4. The Catty First Mate

_**Me:**_ Oi kora, I'm back with chapter 3 of this story. *cries tears of joy* I thank you guys for the reviews T.T really, that set my will on fire. Sorry for late update but I am only allowed to get on my pc on Friday, Saturday, Sunday and sometimes Wednesday. Now then meet the First Mate and a good fight (I hope).

* * *

_**The catty First Mate

* * *

**_**Somewhere in the sea**

In the prime of the morning a small boat was floating on the ocean. No sight of life was seen, except for the person in it.

"Sooo booooored ~" Drake whined to particularly no one but himself. "I wish something exciting would happen." You should never wish for bad thing, as they might happen. Just as he said it the water rose. Drake blinked at the water and suddenly saw a sea king coming out from it. The sea king had the appearance of an oversized green eel. The beast look at Drake and suddenly remembered why he came to the surface, he was hungry and the person in the ship looked like a perfect meal. The eel swam to Drake with a look that could make a sailor shit his pants.

Drake just stared at the eel when he suddenly got a grin on his face. The grin only widened by the fact he saw the eel swam over the him as it wanted to eat him. Drake just had one thought playing in his mind: _"What a fool, HE will be MY food."_ Drake stood up just in front of the eel, which make it wonder and stop for a second. The eel then smirked (well at least like a eel does) and opened its mouth planning to swallow his prey. Not knowing what his prey was really planning. Drake smirked seeing the open mouth of the eel. He then grope his sword, pulled it out and waited for the eel to come.

The moment the mouth of the eel covers Drake's right arm, he thrusts the sword in his right arm forward and in the mouth of the eel, killing it on instant. The eel first got shocked by the thrust, and bit in Drake's arm before his eyes turned white. As Drake pulled the sword out of the eel blood gushed out of said beast. He then looks at his arm, grabs the tooth stuck in it and pulls it out, not without some blood coming out the wound. It seemed the tooth almost pierced through Drake his bone but the thrust made the bit weaken.

Drake ripped a part of his clothes to stop his bleeding, but a bit to late as he already lost almost half a liter of blood. After reeling part of the eel in his boat, Drake cut the eel in pieces and throws the rest of the body back in the water.

Drake takes the pieces of meat and put them beneath deck in the fridge, that he by some chance got in it. He came back up deck and saw a small island. He took a map and saw that the island was named "Tree Island". Drake just shrugged at the name, put the map back and worked on the sails to prepare for docking.

* * *

**Tree Island: shore**

As Drake docked in the shore he looked around and saw a pirate ship. The flag had the form of a pig with a leaf on it. Shrugging at the flag, Drake tied the sails and set foot on shore. He then wandered to the village.

As he entered the village he saw people looking at him, they gave him looks he didn't like. The girls had a blush on his face while the boys got an annoyed and jealous look on theirs after seeing the reaction of the girls. He sighed and kept walking until he saw a bar and decided to enter, but was interrupted by a girl of around sixteen years.

"E-e-ehm, h-h-hello, s-sir. Are you new, I haven't seen y-you around her." The girl stuttered, while looking at the bar in the corner of her eye.

"Yeah, I just got here this morning." Drake answered. "And now you are going to answer one of my questions."

He stated as he bend over to her grope her chin and pulled it two inches from his face. As reaction the girl blushed as red as a tomato and nodded. The actions haven't been unseen by the others as the girls had a look on their face they would kill the girl any second now, same with the boys, only their looks are directed to Drake.

"Y-y-yeah?" The girl asked, trying her best to ignore the stares.

"Why are you trying to keep me out that bar?" He asked, his face almost made a 180, as it first had a smile on it but now had a serious look on it.

Her eyes widened. "W-w-what are you-?" She started but was interrupted as a man came flying out the bar.

The man crashed into one of the barrels and broke it in his fall. Suddenly a man came out who resembled. The man's face that was covered with a mask of straw. The man was fat, had a black pants with a belt on it, carrying two guns and was wearing a captain cape. He had a black coat that poorly enough did not cover his body.

"Kuhahaha. If you are a demon as they say you are then I am the demon emperor. Kuhahahaha, my mother is more fearsome that you." The man laughed, but stopped the moment he saw the girl that was talking to Drake. The man got a perverted grin on his face.

"Hello little girl, come over here and lets have some fun." He demanded as he already reached for the girl.

Said girl raised her arms to protect her and waited for the man to pull at her. When she opened her eyes she was surprised seeing what happened in front of her.

The moment the man stopped laughing the boy he threw out the bar woke up and saw what the man was planning to do to the girl, which was the person he loved. He wanted to dash to her aid but the gray boy did saw he didn't expect.

Drake reacted immediately as he saw the intention of the man. He moved in front of the girl and grope the man's wrist, hard. The man winced as he felt something penetrated through his flesh, something sharp. To prove his point the man's wrist started bleeding, but the man had no to little time to comprehend what was happening as suddenly the boy's grip tightened and suddenly his hand got cut off. The man looked at it for a second… two seconds… three… four… He grope his wrist, looked at it with horror and screamed like a little child. This probably caught the attention of his crew as they dashed outside and saw their captain rolling on the floor holding his hand, or where should be his hand but instead there was blood coming out his arm at an alarm rated speed.

"Get him, no KILL him!" The captain ordered them.

As on command all the pirates turned over to Drake only to see him away, carrying the girl bridal style and ignoring them. This set the pirates on fire and they dashed over to Drake.

"Here, protect her will you." Drake said to the boy and handed the girl to him.

"Huh, what? Are you insane, you can't win by yourself, I'll help you." The boy stated.

"I need to give some payback, attacking me when I haven't eaten in a week. I'll show them who's boss."

The boy said as he stood up. Now that Drake had a chance to look at the boy he had to admit the boy looked strong. The boy had blue hair that was so long it covered his back. The boy also had blue eyes and was 6.02ft tall. Looking at his sleeveless shirt he saw that the boy had some muscles.

"Fine." Drake said, impressed by the boy's attitude. "Name." He said.

"Huh" The boy looked at him with a confused look.

"I'm asking for your name." Drake repeated.

"Oh, name is Raven. Eighteen years old. You?" Raven asked

"Leopard D. Drake. Seventeen years old. Now then," Drake started as he looked to his opponents and a grin wishing for blood came on his face. "let's go wild."

Raven was shocked seeing the face of Drake. But was even more shocked at the speed of Drake that he used to dash over to his opponents. The speed even startled the pirates. But Raven wasn't planning on staying behind and joined Drake with a bit slower speed.

Drake drew his sword and started slashing the pirates with ease, much to his disappointment. He was hoping they were more of a challenge. Instead of killing them, he decided they weren't worth it so he cut them with the blunt of his sword. He suddenly felt a presence him and wanted to perform a kick to the guy, only to see the guy send flying by a punch of Raven, who made a 'don't-hug-up-all-the-fun' face. Drake looked at him and let a small laugh escape his mouth.

"Sorry, sorry I didn't want to upset you, but they were so weak I thought you didn't want to join." He assured Raven.

"I don't care. They humiliated me so I will be the one to defeat them. Am I clear." He demanded with a voice that startled some of the fallen pirates who then decided to stay unconscious.

"Maamaa~ take it easy, I don't really care anyway, so be my guest." Drake said not at least a bit intimidated by Raven.

"Heh, it doesn't matter anymore, they are weak, so let's just capture them and hand them to the marine base." Raven shrugged.

"Sure, why not." Drake said, using a rope he got somewhere and tied the pirates up.

* * *

**At the Marine base (after giving Raven a good meal)**

"Thanks for capturing these pirates." A young girl bowed to the boys.

"Ma~ it's alright, so don't worry about it." Drake waved his hand dismissing the thank you and walked away of the building, to the forest with the money on the man's head. He still couldn't believe the man had a bounty of _**2.500.000 Beli's**_ seeing the fact the man was really a weakling.

"So," Raven told him, pulling Drake out his thoughts. "what was it you wanted to talk me about?" He asked.

"Ah yeah, almost forgot. You see I plan on becoming a pirate and I would like to know if you would like to join my crew." Drake stated.

Raven didn't expect this, and it was very noticeable due to the fact he stop in his track and had a surprised look on his face.

"And why would I join you?" He asked Drake.

"Who said you were allowed?" Drake taunted him. "First off I don't need a weakling, and second I want you know your specialty."

"Oh, so you think I'm stupid, don't you?" Raven said with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"How can I know if your weak or strong. I mean I hardly saw you fight, so how we settle that right here and now?" Drake said with a smirk. "If I win you will join my crew."

"And if you lose?" Raven said with a grin as he readied his stance.

"I don't know, you can think up something when you beat me." Drake said with a confident smile. "Now, shall we begin?"

Not waiting for an answer Drake dashes over to Raven and delivers a kick to the gut of Raven. He uses the momentum of the kick to kick himself back to create some distance between the two.

"Ugh" Taken of guard Raven is sent flying into a tree. He then stood up and spit a small bit of blood out.

"Been a while since a send flying in a fair fight." He stated. Then he dashes with much greater speed than with the pirates punching Drake with his right hand only to quickly stop his attack and use his left.

Hitting Drake dead on the face send said boy flying. He didn't want to let Drake recover from the punch and dashed after him. To Raven's surprise Drake flipped in the air and land on the ground on his fours.

"Yeah same here, shame it didn't hurt." Drake grinned before dashing over to Raven and attempting to punch him in the face. Raven wanted to perform a counter, but didn't realize the speed of Drake's punch, resulting both hitting each other at the same time. They kept standing ignoring the punches.

"Seems like you are a bit of fun after all." Drake told Raven.

"Well, never thought you would keep standing after -" Raven started but was soon halted by a kick in the stomach. Looking down he saw that Drake's knee was planted in his own stomach. "Ugh, why you -" He was soon interrupted by a punch in the face sending him flying a good fifteen feet, creating a lot of dust.

"Hmm, seems like I overestimated you." Drake sighed, a hint of boredom in his voice. "I guess I'll leave you here as I see no further reason to keep fighting. Even if I win I won't let you join." He sighed again, and started to turn back to the village when he heard Rave chuckle. "Huh?"

"Overestimated you say?" Raven asked in his chuckle. "Well then, I guess it's time to show you WHY I am the strongest on this island?"

Drake turned his head to the place where he punched Raven only to see nothing but darkness. **"!"** Before Drake could do anything he was pushed into the ground, head first, creating a crater in the ground. But he didn't stay in it for long, as something pulled his shirt and threw him into a nearby tree but instead of just slamming into it he kept flying and only stopped at the third.

***CRASH* *CRASH* *CRASH***

Drake then came back, bruises and cuts over his body and looked at the place Raven should be, only to see anything but a human.

The thing he saw was a hybrid of a tiger and human. The creature was twice as big as a normal human and three times as wide. It had an orange fur with black stripes, the same for his tail that was swiping around. The creature stood on his back legs only the paws and nails touching the ground (like Lucci). But the surprised thing was that his clothes weren't torn apart.

Drake casually walked back, his eyes darkened with the shadow of his hair. He then stopped five meters away from the creature before lifting his head, eyes still covered. "So, you have a devil fruit, huh? Raven." He simply asked.

The creature grinned. "Yeah. That's right." Raven stated. "I ate the Neko Neko no Mi: Model Tiger. There is nothing I can't…" He started but soon stopped when he heard a chuckle. He looked down seeing Drake with a smile on his face that didn't suit him at all. "What is so funny, huh Drake?" He growled.

"It's just funny. To see another devil fruit user so early in my adventure. I'm sure you'll be a good First Mate. Seeing the fact you may stop me from going berserk." Drake stated with a grin on his face. This caused Raven to twitch. "What, you think you'll be able to defe -" He started but soon something came clear to him. "Wait… another? You don't mean -" But Drake interrupted "Oh yes I do. I ate one as well." His smirk turned dark and send a shiver up Raven's spine.

Raven felt something run up his body. He looked down but saw nothing but he knew it wasn't a normal thing. He knows this because the thing that stabbed him was not a knife, a sword or some other weapon. He knew the differences as he was cut by all of them at least once. When the object was pulled out and Raven started coughing blood. He looked down to see Drake but couldn't see him. Suddenly he felt a kick in his gut that made him spit even more blood and he was send flying through four trees that were standing one meter from each other.

***CRASH* *CRASH* *CRASH* *CRASH***

"_Ugh, what was that kick? It felt as if I was hit by a 50kg hammer of steel."_ Raven thought to himself. He wanted to look for Drake only to see the boy's smiling face in front of his before Raven was kicked again in the gut, his head going a bit to the front. Soon followed after that Raven two hands grab his face before he was send into the air and slammed in the ground.

"I thought a tiger was more of a challenge, and I really -" Drake was interrupted when a tail grope his leg and pulled it, making Drake lose his balance. Then he saw a fist coming his way and was send flying into the ground again. Before he could realize what happened, Drake felt something pull his leg and he was slang in the air before being slammed in the ground himself. He then saw a claw coming to his left but by rolling to the right he only got him cut in the side of his body. Drake then immediately stood up holding the place where the claw cut him.

"You got some dangerous claws there." Drake said. "I've decided, you'll join my crew."

"Join? Hahahah, why would I join? With this fruit I won't be your crewmember, but you will be mine." Raven laughed. The laughing soon stopped as Raven say Drake smirking. "Oi, what's so funny?" He asked.

"Funny? The fact that you think you'll be able to defeat me when I do use my ability as well." Drake said as he was smiling. "Maybe, we should make use of this."

The moment he said this Drake let go of his left side and to the shock of Raven the bleeding stopped. Drake then made a runner stance, putting his hands on the ground and his extended his left leg. Drake then took off, and before Raven could do anything, he doubled over as Drake's elbow planted itself in his gut. He was sent flying but before he could reach a tree Drake ran after him, jumped above him and kicked Raven into the ground.

"Ugh." Was everything Raven could utter as he spit out blood. But he couldn't recover as he felt a fist hitting his head punching his head to the ground creating a crater. Drake then jump backwards, while spinning and was waiting to see whether Raven would get up again.

"Oh come on. I could barely use my powers." Drake complained, only to be answered by a grunt and the sight of a head being pulled out the ground followed by a rock flying his way. Drake just punched the rock, breaking it apart only to meet a sudden kick to the face. But instead of flying away a claw grabbed his head, shove it in the ground and started running, Drake's head still in the ground before getting thrown away and creating a cloud of dust.

"Huf, huf. That should do it." Raven stated, while trying to get his breath in between the words. "He was truly a pain in the ass." He wanted to walk away only to be interrupted by a laugh that made Moria's sound as a cute puppy whine.

"Kishishishishi, Kishishishishi." Came out the dust. "You truly are fit to be my First Mate. And I shall pay you back for that beating to SHOW you MY devil fruit, instead of using it while hiding."

Before Raven could think of what the boy meant he suddenly felt four sharp knives in his gut. Looking down he saw the knuckles of Drake in his gut but that didn't make his eyes widen. No, what did was the fact that the BONES presenting the knuckles where sticking OUT. The blow wasn't meant to send Raven flying, so they both just looked at each other.

"What…are…you?" Raven asked between breaths.

Drake brought his fist out the Raven's gut and suddenly the bones of his fingers came out, looking as if it were a claw.

"Me? Oh, nothing special." He started with a sadistic grin. "Just your average man with the ability of the Hone Hone no Mi." Before the information got through with Raven, Drake's fingers/claws slashed him, making his vision become blurry, before it turned black and he passed out.

* * *

**Two hours later (in the local hospital)**

Raven just came back to the world of the conscious. He looked around and wanted to stand up but winced. He looked at his body seeing it bandaged pretty much. He then looked at his right seeing Drake on a chair, body covered with bandages, not as much as himself but still. As he saw the boy sleeping, he just couldn't how such a peace looking boy could have the eyes of a sadistic person.

"Oh," he heard and looked at Drake. "seems like your awake huh." Drake said while he gave him a cheerful grin.

"Yeah, sure am." Raven answered him. "Guess I lost the fight." He gave a small smile, at one side frustrated that he lost but at the other side happy as it seems he won't have to follow a heartless captain as he feared.

"You sure did." Drake stated, ticking Raven a bit off, but that soon died down as he continued. "It was a fight with honor, and it was one hell of a fight. I mean, we destroyed half of the forest and I even needed half of the time my fruit." He said with an even bigger smile.

Raven first grinned at the statement but then something struck in the head of Raven. "Wait a second. I hardly remember you using your devil fruit. Only at the end if I recall."

"Ah, yeah, I haven't really explained my fruit have I?" Drake simply said. "You see, my fruit gives me the ability to alter my bones structure the way I want it." Surprising Raven. If he saw Raven's surprised expression he was good at hidden it. " Examples are extending and, or sharpening my bones as you saw with my fingers and knuckles." He continued. "I can also harden my bones so they are as hard as metal of strengthen them in a way that may increase my speed as you saw with my sudden speed burst. But I guess that's enough information for now right, don't want you to run away from me, now don't I?" He laughed the last part.

Raven was stunned by the information he further received. But then he smiled. "Don't worry 'bout it, captain. I don't feel like betraying YOU at all. I don't even want to know what you do with traitors."

"Nothing really, as I will thrust my crew with my life." This surprised Raven even more than he already was, looking at a person that would even thrust his life to people that would maybe even kill him from behind. "So, I guess we'll set out now won't we?" Drake asked pulling Raven out his thoughts.

"Yeah, guess we should. Just let me go home to grab some of my stuff."

"Sure thing, by the way do you use a sword?"

"I can fight with one if that is what you want to know. But I ain't a master at it." Raven answered.

"Hmm, I see. Well I'll explain my question on the boat I'm going to purchase. I mean with the man's bounty I am sure I'll be able to get a new ship that is at least better than the dingy I have now, oh and some food too. Well, see me at the dock over three hours okay? First Mate." Drake smiled as he said the last part as he left the hospital, leaving Raven alone.

"Pirate huh. Never thought I would really become one. But I guess it's a good way to pay my dad back." Raven said as he got out of bed and walked outside.

**Three hours passed**

Raven, without any bandages, was waiting for his new captain at the docks. "Hmm, where did that guy go?" He said as he searched around for a sign of his captain.

"Hey, Raven over here!" A familiar voice came. He then walked to the source of the voice and saw a boat, too small to be a boat, but too big to be called a dingy. "Damn cap'n, that's a neat ship you got there." Raven whistled, as he thought he would meet a small dingy. "Yeah, I know." He answered his First Mate. "I was looking at the seize of it first, don't want a ship too big for two to handle right? Anyway, that aside, you ready to set sail?" Drake asked.

Raven stood there for a moment, his eyes closed. He opened then with fire lit in it. "Hell yeah I am, Captain" He grinned at his captain.

"Shishishi, well then," Drake said as he jumped on the ship. "Let's set sail." He smiled. Soon followed by Raven, who lowered the sails Drake went to the rear and set sail, only God knows where, and God plans to screw with them a bit.

* * *

_**Me:**_ Oke this is the end of chapter three, clearly the biggest I ever had. Sorry if the fight looked a bit one-sided and even maybe too long but I just wanted to keep Drake's fruit a secret for a bit longer. Anyway I hope you guys like it. And review, review, review or Drake will be standing at your bed ready to castrate you.

**Main Crew:**

**Captain – Drake**

**First Mate – Raven**

**Navigator – Taken by abbylee95**

**Sniper – Taken**

**Shipwright – Taken**

**Cook – Taken by Lobombre**

**Doctor – Taken**

**Musician – Taken by Nevets09**

**Swordsman – Taken**

**Archeologist – Taken**


	5. Eagle Eye' Who?

_**Me:**_Yo, mina, how ya been. Meet chapter 3 of "New Adventure, New Nakama, New Piece". First I think I need to answer some questions so…here goes.

_Idea of the "Hone-Hone no mi":_** Kakusei** was the one who came up with it. You can read it in the reviews.

_In what order are the OCs gonna appear:_ That's a secret :) I love messing with you, and otherwise it'll be boring.

_OC's:_ If I just put "Taken" by a position it means it was taken by myself :P sorry for any misunderstandings.

_Drake's strength__: _Some of you, okay all of you told me that 2,500,000 Beli is too strong for him and that Luffy wasn't that strong? Don't mess with me! He powned Alvida with ONE, yes ONE punch and she had 5,000,000 Beli so…I don't think I overpowered him . He may be seen overpowered but hey consider what he can do with his bones.

_Bounties?_ HELL YEAH! I already have one for the newest member, so READ the story.

_A/N__:_ Sorry for the late update, I got no excuse and poorly enough I don't own One Piece T_T

* * *

Btw for _**Tommyboy1331**_ I think I get your point about the girls all liking him and it will only happen to girls he really helped. Don't want to have a casanova now don't we. And I have another story called _"The Glutton and the Strawhat"_ and would like you people to read when you have time, as I need to tips to go on. Thanks.

* * *

'_**Eagle Eye' Who?

* * *

**_

**Somewhere in the South Blue**

"Oi, Captain! Captain! Captain!" A voice yells on a boat. "Sheesh, where did that captain disappear to, he even wanted to explain his question." The voice sighs as he says this. It seems that the owner of the voice was a boy in his eighteen's. Said boy had long sky-blue hair that covered his back. He had blue eyes and was about 6.02 feet (1m83) tall. Said boy was wearing wide white pants and a wide sleeveless blue shirt. The boy was also wearing black shoes. Raven was searching for someone and as his yell would make sense that someone would be his captain.

"Capt-" Raven started but got interrupted by the yell of said captain.

"YEAH! WHAT DO YOU WANT, GODDAMNIT!" A yell could be heard. Raven merely smirked about the fact his captain finally gave up on the hide-and-seek game. He put up a triumphantly grin on his face as he entered the captain's quarters. It slipped immediately though when he saw the mess in it. Scrolls were almost everywhere, charts where lying open on the table and even some chart instruments. But what surprised him more was that his captain was doing navigation, he always thought the guy had no sense or wasn't really interested in navigation but here he was navigating in front of him.

The captain was a boy in his seventeen's. He was a bit over 6 feet (1m82) tall and had gray hair, that was spiky and long enough that it touched the base of his neck. He possessed blue ocean eyes and was wearing loose blue pants with a brown sleeveless shirt. Looking at his arms you could see he trained his body. He wore sandals and had a sword strapped on his back. Drake then looked up.

"What?" He simply asked.

"U-uhm," Raven stuttered. "well I was searching for you."

"Nooo, you don't say." Drake retorted, sarcasm filled in his voice. "So, why did you need me?"

"Well, it was about the question you asked me at _Tree Island_. You asked me if I could use a sword, why?" He asked.

"Oh, about that." Drake loosened a bit. "Well, seeing that you are a Zoan user I thought it won't be wise for you to only use that. As it would seem you lose the moment you can't use them. I just don't want you to lose because you use but one fighting style." He explained.

"You know, that really makes sense. But don't worry, I can brawl as well, I think of all people YOU should know." Raven smirked.

"Yeah maybe, but still, a Zoan user mostly uses his brute strength, which is why I would like to teach you a REAL fighting style, and yes, I know several styles, and no I don't feel like telling about how I do know them." He added, shutting the questions that were created in Raven's head. He then shrugged it off him.

"But why? Why should I learn another way to fight?" He wanted to know the answer on that question.

"Because you won't survive in the _Grand Line_ with brute strength alone, as long as you have any techniques concerning your fruit I won't teach you anything. So, do you have ANY techniques?" Drake asked, waiting for an answer. As silence was his answer he simply sighed.

"Okay, I think we should use a fighting style you can use with both form without worry. Hmm, but what?" As Drake was thinking about it, Raven felt insulted, thinking he could win without any techniques, but on the other side he was glad his captain was concerned about him, even if it was a bit rude to him.

"I'd say… Jijutsu? ...Maybe... well after another fight I'll decide on it." He finished with a grin.

Raven was a bit taken off-guard by the statement. He then looked at the maps.

"Hey cap'n, why are you studying all of these charts?"

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Drake." He simply sighed. "But answering your question, it should be obvious, trying to find our way in this ocean. Sadly I ain't really good in it, I can do basic navigation but that's it. I swear I'll get crazy if we won't get a navigator before we enter the _Grand Line_." He said with annoyance in his voice. "At least we're reaching land, so I can take a break."

"Oh, really? What's the name of the island?"

"Name would be _Shinra Island_ never heard of it though. You?"

"Can't say I have. Oh well, we'll worry when we arrive, right?" Raven smirked.

"I like your thinking." Drake followed the smirk.

After that Raven and Drake went outside the captain quarters and started to see a spot in the distance thinking they were going to see the island. Just when they were going to prepare to change course a bit a small sea king erupted from the waters. It had a black body with white spots on its body, or more simply it looked like an orca.

"Ah crap. I really hate it when we get attacked on the ship." Drake cursed under his breath. He grabbed his sword in an attempt to strike the sea king but before he could even make the needed jump the ship started shaking. It would seem that the sea king was shaking it with his tail. Instead of losing control, Drake looked over at Raven and nodded to him. Raven, understanding the message or at least guessing it means, turned into his hybrid tiger. Drake then slashed his sword towards the sea king's head, which simply moved his head to the right to dodge. But as he did so Raven made a jump and kicked the poor orca against his head making. It then lost conscious and fell in the water.

Raven then turned back to his normal body thanking the wide clothes he was wearing. He simply looked at the place where the sea king sank and simply sighed.

"Oi oi, you would really think these things were stronger right?" He asked as he looked at Drake.

"Yeah, for real. But it's a shame that this sword, no swords particularly, don't always do as I want them to do. If it would have just attacked us head-on I could have simply slash it. I really HATE animals that use their head instead of attacking head-on." He complained as we walked over to the rudder.

Raven was a bit surprised. He didn't expect his captain to just understand a weapon like that.

"Ehm, cap'n? What did you mean with that fact?" He asked.

"Hmm? Oh, it's just cause I don't think they suit me. I prefer a weapon with a longer range." He simple stated with a grin.

* * *

**Shinra Island**

As the small boat reached the harbor of the island they could see a big blue vessel harbored. It sails were tied up and a flag hanging was hanging at the masts, waving with the wind and showing a gull with the word _'Marines'_ on it. They simply shrugged it off as they prepared to set themselves in the harbor. As they lowered the anchor Raven was then raising the sails as Drake was looking which goods they might need, say what you want but he did NOT want to risk any change of dying 'cause of the lack of preparation.

After they finished their job they jumped of the ship onto the stone ground. They then strolled, hands in the pockets and Drake's sword bungling at his hip, towards the town that was located a kilometer from the harbor.

The town they arrived at was called _'Shinra Town'_ and it seemed like a more busy town than they first thought.

"Okay, so let's split up." Drake announced, receiving a confused look in Raven's face. "I mean, I need to get a better weapon and you go to the market to buy some of the stuff I put on this list." He handed a list to Raven. "Sorry if it's a bother to you." He simply grinned as he departed, leaving his First Mate alone. Raven simply sighs as he makes way towards the market, well the place he thinks is the market as most of the people are there.

* * *

_With Drake_

Drake was walking around town looking for a blacksmith, finding none he decided to ask a passerby. Said person, who was an old man wearing a straw hat and in his late sixties, told him the shop just down the road and first street left. Drake thanked the old man and left for said direction. He simply sets foot in the blacksmith.

The shop was not something special, your average weapons that got sold. As he looked around he saw shields, armors, swords, sables and spears but also bows and arrows. He kept looking around the place until something caught his eye. He saw a scythe hanging over the counter. The handle, also called metal shaft, had a black color that made it seem as if it was created from the darkness itself and was about 70 inches (1m77) long. But it was the blade, the blade was the part that fascinated Drake so much. The scythe's blade was about and had a crimson red color, as if it reaped through its victims with ease. It also seemed to radiate a murderous killing intent that influenced Drake even more to see it from close. As Drake lifted his arm to reach for it a grunt could be heard from behind. (A/N: sorry if it's a poor description)

"Stay of that scythe, young man!" The voice ordered. Drake though did not even flinch but did lower his arm.

"I said get away from that SCYTHE!" The voice ordered with more power in it, though it didn't face Drake at the least. He simply looked at the owner of the voice and possibly also owner of the shop. It was an old man in his late fifties, he was rather big and well build as a blacksmith should be, he wore an eye patch over his left eye and wore a blue bandanna over his head.

"And why should I? Can't a man look at a beauty like this." Drake exclaimed.

That wasn't the response the old man excepted, most guys who came here and saw the scythe either ran away from the intent it let out or were arrogant people. But this 'boy' simply admired the scythe? Maybe he was the person the blacksmith wanted to meet so long after.

"Yeah, it sure is. Too bad it's a bit of problem and prideful child." The owner said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, all of its previous masters died a horrible dead. They say that that scythe CHOSES who may wield it, and there is but one person each hundred years that is approved. That person would be able to withstand the killing intent it radiates and has to love it as its own child, as you can hear that is a bit –" He was suddenly cut off as he saw that Drake simply grabbed the scythe with his hands and was examining its weight and swirled it around a bit. He seemed to put on a smile.

"I'll take it." Was his answer.

Silence…. Silence…. More silence…..

"You said WHAT? You want to buy this cursed scythe, didn't you hear what I was saying. You need to rai–"

"I can handle it." Drake simply stated. "This ain't a cursed sword or anything, it just wants to be understand. It wants to kill and fight strong opponents, just like me, well the killing only if needed. So how much do I own you?" He added sheepishly, and it seemed the scythe purred at the thought of this boy being its new master. The killing intent disappeared as if it was never there. The owner almost had a mental breakdown as he saw that the weapon that not even approved _'Hawk Eyes'_ Mihawk, was acting as if it was a little kid loving its father. Then the man erupted into laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHA, boy, you don't need to give me anything," the man started, his smile grew even wider as he saw the face the boy was making, as if to object, "BUT, do promise me one thing. Threat it as a human, as a living being okay. Please take care of _**'Kurenai Deddo Gai'**__ (Crimson Death Scythe)_." The man said as he literally pushed Drake out his shop before closing it. The man then smiled to himself as he just knew a kid that could tame such a weapon with such ease would make it far in the world.

Drake couldn't believe it. Not only did he get a weapon that had the same ideals as himself, a scythe at that, it was a weapon that could rival one of the _**'Saijō Ō Wazamono'**__ (12 Supreme Grade Swords)_ but he didn't even needed to pay a beri for it. He thanked Kami for this luck and this wouldn't be the end of it, which he would realize soon enough.

* * *

_With Raven_

Unlike with Drake Raven hadn't such a day as he was simply strolling in the town as he already finished to buy everything. He was thinking about what his captain told him, in case of his _Devil Fruit_. It was true he didn't have any techniques for it or that he could do anything but brawl and it was simply pissing him off a bit. He was so distracted he ran over a person.

"Oi. Oh, sorry sir, I did not see you." He tried to apologize as he suddenly saw the face of his captain, who had for some reason got a scythe?

"Oh, yo Raven. What a luck to run into you right? Luck seems to blow towards me today." He laughed a bit.

"Ehm, Drake? Where did you get that scythe?"

"This? The local blacksmith gave it to me after I complimented this scythe, even though it is a bit cursed and blood thirsty." He finished with a grin.

"_Those two will be JUST fine."_ Raven thought after he remembered the face Drake made before he passed out.

"So, what'll we do now?" Raven asked but before Drake could answer they heard a yell, a girl at that.

"Goddamnit, why does this always happen?" Drake cursed under his breath as he walked towards the direction of the voice. His First Mate joining immediately. As Raven wanted to comment the scene stopped his brains for a second.

A couple marine soldiers surrounded two girls in an alley, you could just HEAR the erotic thoughts they had. Before the two of them could help the girls an arrow hit the marine clean in the head making him stumble to the left so his blood won't get on the girls. The marines immediately knew what was going on and one of them shot in a random direction. After that they ran out the alley, almost bumping into Drake and Raven. It seemed a figure was running over the roofs of the buildings and the marines were chasing this figure. One of them got out a yellow 'Den-Den Mushi', a snake used for communications, as he was yelling in it.

Drake and Raven decided to follow these marines because as they thought something wasn't right.

* * *

**At the nearby forest**

The forest lying behind _'Shinra Town'_ was known for how peaceful it was and the mountain it surrounded. It was peaceful and nothing would indicate human life. Except for the figure which is jumping from one tree to another, following suite behind him were a total of twenty marine soldiers chasing it and after the marines where Drake and Raven trying to figure out what the f*ck just happened.

After ten minutes of running the figure arrived at the mountain but sadly for him it was at a part with a dead-end. As it looked behind itself, it saw the twenty marines blocking the exit and aiming their guns at him. The figure had a longbow strapped on its back together with a quiver of arrows. As the marines grinned, preparing to fire the trigger the figure cursed to itself.

"_No, is this really the end of me? What about my promise, I just can't die, not yet!"_ It thought to itself. Then the triggers where pulled and the figure merely closed its eyes and preparing for impact. …_"Huh?"_ But it never came. The figure slowly opened its eyes and saw a person standing in front of him. The figure looked at the person mildly shocked. But he then saw the marines who's jaws where slammed on the floor. It then struck him, why wasn't the person bleeding, why wasn't he dead?

"Hey, are you okay?" A voice asked him from his left as he turned his head to the person. This person was in fact a boy who had sky-blue hair covering his back. The boy had, what it could estimate, blue eyes and was wearing wide white pants and a wide sleeveless blue shirt.

"Um… yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for helping me, but I would like you to leave as I highly believe you two can defeat twenty marines with guns." It simply stated. But to his surprise the boy chuckled.

"Oh, if you think we are normal, you are SO dead wrong. I would go as far as saying I'm the most normal. Now just sit down and enjoy the show." He gestured to a rock next to him which the figure took. Raven then turned his head to his captain.

"Oi, cap'n. You sure I can't join in the fight?" He yelled.

"Hell no." Was the boy's answer. "It's a perfect opportunity to test my new weapon." As he said that he grabbed his scythe, as he did so some bullets came out him, the same bullets the marines used to shoot at him, and swirled the scythe around before he had it in his right hand pointing the blade to the ground. "Oi, marines!" Drake yelled, getting attention of both the marines and the figure, all looking at him, which the marines regretted the moment they say his grin. It was a grin that made him look like a madman. "Wanna dance?" He asked mockingly. Before the marines could react Drake was no longer there.

In fact Drake was dashing towards the marines with ease, which shocked the figure a bit as it seemed that that scythe wasn't ease to master, especially not if he just got it, as he proclaimed. With the blink of an eye Drake just past two marines, one getting a deep slash in the chest, the other in the stomach. The others followed suite as he made quick work of them, which was pretty easy though as the moment he struck fear in his opponent he can be easily defeat them. Some were actually putting up a good fight, allowing three of them to escape. Drake simply sighed as he just beheaded the last marine in cold blood, remembering the face of the ones who were assaulting those girls.

He then cleaned the blood of _**'Kurenai Deddo Gai'**__ (Crimson Death Scythe)_ as he motioned to the figure and Raven to come with him as he was putting the scythe back and walking outside the dead-end.

"Okay, I would like you to show us and tell us who you are and why you were chased by the marines." Drake said in a demanding tone.

"Fine, I do own you at least that much." The figure said as he threw away his cloak. In front of them stood a dark skinned boy of nineteen years old with black messy hair covering his ears and even reached his neck. A strange characteristic of the boy were his red eyes. We was about 6,05 feet (1m84) tall, he was not as muscular as Raven but you couldn't say he looked weak, not at all. On his back could be seen a longbow with a quiver filled with arrows, he was wearing black bracers to protect his fingers from the string used with the bow. Two daggers could be seen hanging at his hip.

"My name's Noa. I specialize in long-distance battles as you can see at my arrows and bow, but I can also fight close-combat if I should run out of arrows." Noa told them.

"Good and all, but I also asked why those marines where after you." Drake asked

As Noa was going to answer to that a breaking sound could be heard when suddenly a tree flies pass them. As they looked at the direction the tree came from they were shocked at what they saw. About fifty marine soldiers could be seen all with a sword in their hands. Behind them stood a man of about 7 feet (2m13) tall and so wide Drake and Raven together wouldn't be like that. This person was without a doubt the leader of the marines considering the cape he was wearing.

"I'll answer your question, if that's alright with you. 'Arrow boy' over there in an ex-Lieutenant Commander, who killed five of his own man in cold blood and then ran away from us." The man smirked.

"Is that true?" Raven asked as Drake's eyes were covered by the shadow of his grey hair.

"Yeah, sure is." Noa answered, his voice not missing a beat. "But that was only because they were burning down a house of a family where the parents didn't want to sell their daughter to them. They were committing a crime, you even blamed the family itself for the fire, after that I just couldn't stay anymore. Lieutenant Crow." He finished.

"Oi, scum I am not a Lieutenant anymore, no, because you left I got promoted to Captain." He said with a smirk. "And don't say you forgot my _Devil Fruit_, so you should know how strong I am, but enough chit-chat. I, Captain Crow, of the marines will arrest _'Eagle Eye'_ Noa, with a bounty of _**12,000,000 Beli**_ that he achieved after killing twenty more officers. Attack men." He ordered and the marines all rushed towards the trio.

* * *

"Wow, so you already have a bounty. Now that's kinda cool." Raven simply remarked as he heard the amount. "Not bad for a first try, but why _'Eagle Eye'_?" Raven's question was soon answered as Noa shot three marines down with 100% precise. "It's because I have the eyesight of an eagle." He simply said.

"Oi, Noa." Noa turned his head to Drake. "Yeah, what?" "What you say you join us when we help you crush the ants. Your chances of getting away would increase, you have a bed to lay on and food to eat every day, and I'll have the best Sniper one can has. So what ya say?"

"Sure, why not." Noa grinned. He didn't know why but after only knowing this guy for ?five minutes? he was going to thrust this boy with his life.

"Okay, that's a deal. You and Raven fight off these marines and I take down the big guy. Sounds like a plan?" Drake proposed.

Raven and Noa looked at each other, happy to have a bright captain and looked at him. "Sounds like a plan." They said in unison. Raven turned around cracking his knuckles and popping his neck before a grin spread on his face. "Finally, I thought I would never get a work out. Oh and Noa, don't get surprised."

"What exactly are you going to do, and what do you me…a…n." He finished as he saw that Raven's body starting growing and growing till he was triple times bigger and wider. He grew orange fur on his skin with black stripes and stood on his toes. His finger nails grew as well as they looked really sharp, a tail also grew from Raven's lower body. He then grinned as he saw the expression on Noa's and the marine's faces, showing his sharp teeth.

"So, shall we dance?" Raven smirked as he made a sprint to the marines as he was attacking them one by one. Noa, now overcome of the shock, aimed three arrows at three marines who were trying to sneak up Raven.

"_**Sanjuu Shot"**__ (Triple Shot)_

Noa simply mutters as he releases his arrows, hitting their target and making them fall. Raven hearing the falling of something, saw three dead marines, looked at their back, then at Noa and gave him a grin before he turned around and continued his attack. "So, that makes 43 left." He kicked a marine into a tree. "Make that 42." He smirked.

* * *

_With Drake_

Drake was walking towards Crow without getting involved with the other marines. As he stood in front of his opponent Drake simply smirked at him.

"So, shall you start or shall I?" He simply asked Crow, who just grinned.

"Scum first." He said, waiting for Drake to attack. When his patient got over he yelled. "What are YOU waiting FOR?"

Drake simply looked at Crow. "Huh, you said scum first so why do you think I'm waiting?" It was his turn to smirk to see the captain fume.

"Fine, let's get this over with." Crow readied himself as he suddenly attempted to perform a kick to Drake's ribs. But he only kicked air as Drake disappeared. Crow was looking around for the boy.

"I thought a Captain was stronger than this. Well you are just newly appointed which makes you nothing more than a strong Lieutenant-Commander." Drake sighed as he slashed to Crow's neck. But instead of cutting flesh he saw that his slash was stopped by his neck. "What the –" Before he could speak any more he received a punch straight in the gut. He was ready to fly away but a big hand grabbed his arm and he received another punch in the gut but this time the punch was… warmer?

Drake then coughed up blood and looked at Crow. "***COUGH* **What kind of ***COUCH*** _Devil Fruit_ did you eat? *COUGH*" Crow smirked as if he was hoping for the 'scum' to ask that. "Sure, why not. You'll die anyway." Crow started. "I ate the _**Kachi Kachi no Mi**_ _(Rock Hard Fruit)_ which allows my body to harden up to stone and heat up my body temperature." He announced with a proud smile on his face, but it didn't stay long as he heard the 'scum' talk.

"What? That's it? Hahahaha. That's one of the lamest fruits I met on my journey. I'll show you a real _Devil Fruit_." Drake stated as he tried to stand up but Crow hardens his fist.

"_**Katai Hyoumenka Betto" **__(Hard Breaking Special)_

After hardening his fist Crow punched Drake in the ribs breaking them and sending him flying. Crow sighed at the weakness and attitude of pirates. He looked to the direction of his men, who were to his surprise, all knocked out. A panting Raven and Noa could be seen.

* * *

_5 minutes ago with Raven and Noa_

"Goddamnit, stay DOWN!" Raven shouted as he punched an already beaten up marine back to the ground who DID decide to stay down. Raven then panted as he saw ten other marines still standing. It seemed that these marines were tougher than he thought. He was cut over several places of his body and looked at Noa who, to his surprise, made a running towards the marines but it was the speed that surprised Raven. _"Hmm, seems we have another strong guy. Well the more the better."_ He grinned to himself. Then he looked at the five marines he was going to take them down right NOW.

He put so much pressure in his legs that when he steps off he created a small crater. Surprised over his own speed Raven slashed two of them as if they were paper. One of the other three raised his sword to slash down but Raven swept him with his legs and pushed him into the ground. Raven then used that dash again to the two others and simply put his paws on them.

"_**Nikyu Bakuha"**__ (Paw Blast)_

As Raven said this a small concentrated air ball was shot inside the two marines, creating small internal damage. Raven stood there before he grinned. _"Seems like I got my first technique, not that it'll please Drake just having ONE."_ He simply sighed. He looked towards Noa seeing that he disposed himself of the marines all of them unconscious but not dead. Raven just gave him a critical eye.

"I do not kill sheep, I kill wolves." Was the answer Noa gave Raven, who smiled at him. "Right, hey we should make it our crew motto." Raven said cheerily. But a blast from behind him made his head turn to the sound as he suddenly saw Drake on the ground unconscious and Crow stood upright, unharmed. This made Raven's eyes widen. Noa who also saw this looked at Drake.

"Shit," He cursed. "Seems like he'll die. Crow gave him a clean hit in the ribs." He looked at Raven and wanted to apologize to him that his captain and friend died due to his idiocy, but was surprised to see Raven laugh. _"Yep, he's lost it."_ Noa thought.

"Hahahaha! Did you say ribs? That's a bone right?" Raven asked Noa, who just nodded not understanding. "Then we are just fine."

"Foolish pirate, why can't you see reality and face the dead of you friend!" Crow yelled, and would have continued if he didn't hear a sound behind him, and his eyes widen, together with Noa's, Raven just smirked.

"hehe….HeHe…HAHAHA" A laugh could be heard as Drake's body just stood up right and walked as if nothing happened. Crow looked at the place where he punched him but was shocked, it looked as if the rib put itself in a better place without hitting any of the internal organs.

"W-w-what the f*ck are YOU!" Crow panicked. "Me?" Drake pointed to himself. "Just a pirate passing through showing hell to any marine he sees, especially the corrupted ones. Oh and the user of the _**'Hone Hone no Mi'**_." He finished with a grin. Crow could just watch in horror as he just heard that a pirate ate such a dangerous fruit. Drake, not intending off giving Crow time to put everything together, hardenes the bones in his right arm and turned his fingers completely hard unbendable and extremely sharp.

"_**Hone Hone no Yari"**__ (Bone Spear)_

Drake performs a one-arm thrust aimed at Crow's midsection. Due to the power of the hardened bones and his fingers being unbendable it can break stones which allows him to pierce through Crow's rock hard skin into his liver. Drake pulls his hands out and cleans his hand.

"Now, what happened to that all and mighty Captain, huh?" Drake smirked. "I guess you really did get undone by pirates." Drake smirked and walked away from Crow, not deciding to finish him off. Noa and, a turned back to human, Raven follow Drake towards town. Drake needed to support himself by pushing him on a house as he starts couching blood.

"_Darn it, I really need to train this fruit better so I harden my bones all the time. Hmm, maybe I should learn 'that'."_ He then looked at Raven and Noa before reassuring them he was alright and only needed a day of rest, as that is the healing process his bones need maximum. Drake then swung an arm around Raven's shoulder who grunted to helped bring his captain to their ship. Noa looked at the two of them, realizing being a pirate won't be bad, it would even seem that he would enjoy it, as long as he stayed with them AND he will be able to keep his promise with his friend.

* * *

**Next Morning**

After they kept low profile for a whole day, Drake and his crew decided to prepare for their leave. Together with their newest addition:

Their Sniper_ 'Eagle Eye' _Noa with a bounty of 12,000,000 Beli.

* * *

_**Me:**_ Oke, so this is the end of chapter four. I hoped you guys liked it and also the new crewmember. I also hope it didn't seem as if they were overpowered. Also give me some ideas for scythe techniques and/or martial styles best fit for a character. I would appreciate it as I would be able to create better fights.

This is a pic of the scythe: .com/image/demon%

But that aside:

Review, review, review or prepare for the sin,

in which Drake will punish you with his sadistic grin.

**Main Crew – Total Crew Bounty: 12,000,000 Beli**

**Captain – Drake**

**First Mate – Raven**

**Navigator – Taken by abbylee95**

**Sniper – **_**'Eagle Eye' **_**Noa – 12,000,000 Beli**

**Shipwright – Taken by me**

**Cook – Taken by Lobombre**

**Doctor – Taken by me**

**Musician – Taken by Nevets09**

**Swordsman – Taken by me**

**Archeologist – Taken by me**


	6. I'll Kill You!

_**Me:**_ Ahoya mina. Here is my next chapter and sorry about any delay. Hey I only have 3 days that I can come on pc and I also want to do other stuff, so you got nothing on me. Oh and I wasn't that motivated :P

First **Dthehalfdragon**, I'm glad you posted a char but I don't really want children in a my crew, thanks for the offer. **Raidentensho** I had no idea it is used in another one. That makes the 2nd other fanfic, and I only knew of these AFTER I created Drake. So none can sue me. I am god…. **Lobombre** what is "Dante's Inferno"? (hope that answers your question)

Sorry for that had a separate moment. Anyway next chapter. Hope you'll enjoy it.

PS: I wanna say I'm already gonna apologize for any sudden change of character attitudes -.-" and if you think the story is a bit rushed.

* * *

_**I'll kill you!

* * *

**_It was a nice sunny day at a town in the **South Blue**. No clouds in the air, no one to bother you… except the sound of cannons firing. If we would look at the sea we would see a marine ship chasing a ship we are all familiar with. Yep, it's Drake and company.

"I swear I'll fucking KILL YOU!" A roar could be heard coming from their ship.

"WHAT! In exactly WHAT way is this MY fault?" Another one roared. "If you didn't kill those MARINES this wouldn't be happening!"

"I couldn't help it! They were on us because YOU just had to show your fucking BOUNTY face for the whole world!"

"If you just apologized to that marine we wouldn't be in this shit!"

"No way in HELL, I was going to do what he told me to!"

"Would you two just SHUT THE FUCK UP!" A third voice YELLED. "I think we should focus on those marines!" It continued.

After a second. "Yeah guess your right Raven." The second voice said rubbing his temples after discussing with his captain. "Captain can really give me an headache."

The third voice, now indentified as, Raven simply sighed. "You really wouldn't think he is the captain." Raven turned around to said man surprised by the fact he didn't see him.

"FIRE!" The first voice yelled. Followed by a ***BOOM***. Raven and Noa looked behind them, where they heard the voice, and saw their captain standing next to a smoking cannon and a lit fuse in his right hand. They then looked at the marine ship and see that the cannonball hit one of the main masts of the ship.

"Eh…that was a lucky shot, right?" Raven spoke to Noa, eyes not leaving Drake and a sweatdrop on the back of his face.

"Sure was." Noa answered, having a sweatdrop himself.

"HAHA, EAT SHIT, MORONS!" Their captain yelled. "Don't underestimate this great Ore-sama." He stated. But this sentence only increased the sweatdrop on both Raven's and Noa's head.

"Ore…sama?" Raven said. "Isn't that a rude way of giving yourself a higher status than others, meaning you are better than everyone?"

"Y-yeah, I think so." Noa simply stuttered unaware of the screams on the Marine ship and honestly not caring.

"Well then," Drake turned around "let's make a break guys." He yelled. He then climbed on the ropes towards the mast to adjust one of the sails.

Raven and Noa blinked before they got a grin on their face. _"That's our captain alright."_ They both thought in unison as they then decided to follow their captain's order, they each went their own way around the ship to increase their speed, not noticing the small boat following them.

It was a simple one-man boat with a mast, sail and a rudder. The boat had one person, and said person sure was surprised by the attitude of the people on the ship, especially their captain. How do you know? Well…. He does have a giant sweatdrop on the back of his head.

"That was…awkward." Considering the voice one would know it is a woman talking. The woman was surrounded by a cloak, not giving away any of her body, except for the fact she isn't fat, or broad, just a normal woman… let's just hope she is mentally as normal as physically. After she regained her composure she giggles. "That sure is an interesting crew. Especially the boy with the scythe just fascinates me. I mean, how can a sane person simply change from normal and bored, to a merciless killer and then into a goofy man." She giggled again. "I think I'll follow him for a while. For some reason I think he will entertain me today even more than he did in town. I even have a hunch he'll make himself known to the Marines." The female sailed behind Drake, absolutely having NO idea how right she was, seeing God just loves to mess with people who wear the **D** in their name.

Now I'm sure all of you would like to know what happened in town right? Well then.

* * *

_~~Flashback~~(WHEEEE)_

_A week had passed since the battle at __**Shinra Island**__ and it would nothing much was going on the ship. Well on the outside that was true as it was just Noa who was at the rudder steering the ship. But below deck that was something different. It would seem that in the ship was a small training ground. Now for the whole week Drake and Raven have been sparring none stop. Raven for the sake of creating more devil fruit techniques, which he succeeded in, not that much though. But also to train his karate. That Drake is teaching him._

_Drake? Well he was simply letting Raven hit him. Why? Because he was training two different things. The first one would be to be able to keep his bones hardened at all times without difficulties so that he won't be get caught off guard anymore and keep injuries to a minimum. The second technique would be __**Tekkai**__ (Iron Mass). One wouldn't say, but Drake was trained by one of the strongest persons out of Monkey D. Luffy's era. But that is for another time._

_As Drake would let Raven hit him Raven would be able to learn his moves while Drake would be able to harden his bones for a long time as well as his muscles._

"_Oi, Drake *puff* are you *puff* still standing?" Raven asked between breaths in as sweat would get off his body._

"_Yeah, pretty much. It's not if I am doing something." Drake would say, his body covered with bruises and injuries due to the hitting of Raven. But darn, you sure can pack some punches and kicks." He states._

_Raven only smirks. "Thanks, but your defense isn't something to underestimate either. I think my fists are numb." He says as he loosens up and walks towards his towel. Drake seeing his action follows this. "Haha, thank. What you say we call it a day and go up deck." He says as he whips off the sweat with his towel and walks towards the stairs. Raven simply went to the showers after all the training._

_Upstairs he sees turns towards Noa._

"_Oii. Ya see any town."_

"_Yep, right over there." Noa pointed towards an island that is surprisingly close. "How could you not notice that?" He asked with a lift eyebrow._

_Drake simply shrugs. "Meh, don't know, don't care, right? Anyway I'm gonna have a shower and change of clothes, after that I'll switch place with you so you can do the same. You okay with that?"_

"_Yeah, sure I guess. Why not now?"_

"_Cause Raven is in the showers and we do only have one. We really have to hijack a better ship." Drake stated as he went down again._

_After all three of them had a shower and change of clothes they docked their ship and were planning to make a stroll through town. But._

"_There is no way in HELL that you are going to take that with you got it?" Raven yelled at his captain, pointing at the scythe. Raven himself now had blue shorts with brown shoes and a white sleeveless shirt with its upper buttons open._

"_And why not?" Drake asked. "Because you would scare the shit out of people with such a thing. Noa help me and don't stay there." Raven said towards said man._

"_Noa," Drake started. "if you agree with me you won't have to guard the ship but Raven will." "What are we waiting for then?" Noa said already 10 meters away from the ship. "How did you…? Know what, never mind." Drake shrugged as he followed Noa._

_And Raven? Well… "Get back here the two of you! I will not guard the… Ah, who the hell am I kidding. They don't listen to me anyway… Better take a nap." Raven shrugs before he sits down, leans with his back to the ship's rail and falls asleep._

_**In town**_

"_Isn't there anything fun around here?" Drake asked out loud, his sleeveless arms crossed behind his back. Drake was wearing black pants with black shoes. He was wearing a wide red shirt with his shoulders hidden beneath the sleeves. His scythe was strapped on his back and due to its size they sure did NOT kept a low profile._

"_I totally agree with you captain. I was hoping to find a blacksmith to look for some explosives for my arrows." Noa sighed. He was wearing a cloak over him not wanting to be recognized by the marines that are situated on this island. "Guess we'll just go back to the ship right?" Noa looked at his captain but he suddenly noticed some marines._

_Drake? … He was oblivious to the presence of the marines sulking about the fact there is nothing to do. _

_As they got closer to the marines Noa passed them without being recognized, he ALMOST made a sigh out relief, but NO Lady Luck was somewhere else today. Because as the marines where going to pass Drake he bummed with his shoulders on one of them. He simply kept walking but the marine turned around with a smug look on his face, one that said he was superior to all._

"_Oi brat." the marine yelled, his companions stopped and sighed as they knew what was going to happen, hoping their companion wouldn't create a too big fuss._

_The man got frustrated by the fact Drake simply ignored him._

"_OI! Brat!" He smirked as he saw Drake turn around. He also noticed the people around them turn around wondering what the yelling was about. To his pleasure they soon had a terrified look on their face. He then turned back to his victim listening what the boy would say. "Who? Me?" Drake pointed to himself. "Who else! Santa?" The marine yelled at Drake._

"_Calm down man, sheesh. What's your problem?" The marine raised an eyebrow at this question. "My problem? I'll tell you what my problem is. You!" He pointed at Drake as he said this. "Me? What did I do wrong? I didn't do shit." Drake shot back, but this just made the marine more furious. "You bumped into me!" The marine yelled. The people nearby immediately knew not to intervene._

"_I did? Well sorry. You don't have to make a fuss about something so trivial." Drake said. He was going to leave when he heard the marine yell at him._

"_Trivial? Boy, sorry won't please me." The marine smirked. His companions and the nearby people already knowing where this was leading to. "I'll accept your apologize if you…" The man made a thinking pose till his smirk came back. "… bow for me and lick my feet." The man knew that none would deny him as everyone was afraid of him, being the torturer that he is._

"_Fuck you." The man's smirk fell of his face and everyone nearby, but Drake and Noa had a horrified look on their faces. "What did you say?" The marine grumbled. "I said 'Fuck you'. Are you deaf or something, scum?" Drake asked. The man, who did NOT know something as tolerance or accepted refusal pointed his gun towards Drake. "Now," the marine growled in a low voice. "you are going to bow to me or I'll blow a bullet through your head got it you pu-" _

_Before the man could finish his sentence an arrow buried itself it his left arm, making him scream like a girl, and accidently fire his gun. "Aargh, what the fuck, what the FUCK! Who did this to me!" The marine yelled as he tried to pull it out. His companions looked behind Drake and saw a man, his friend they thought, with a bow in the hand and another arrow, ready to fire._

_Drake looked behind him seeing Noa's face. It would have seem that the bullet merely missed his head and instead shot of Noa's cap, showing his face for all to see. The marines immediately grabbed their guns, went in front of their comrade and aimed their guns at Drake and Noa, the town people already fled._

"_Halt, in the name of the Marines, you 'Eagle Eye' Noa are put under arrest." One of them yelled. "Together with your friend we shall cap…ture…you… Hey where did the other guy go?" The marine wondered as he was looking around._

"_Right, behind you." A voice whispered in the man's ear. He turned around, but soon wished he didn't. As he saw the grin on Drake's face he wanted to run, run as fast his legs could carry him, but fear took over his body. The same happened with the others, well…minus one. See, the moment Noa showed his face and the marines pointed their guns at them, Drake had already made his move and killed the marine that got shot by Noa._

_All of them looked at the boy that just killed a person and had a GRIN on his face. Before the man could do something he was sent flying in the house left of him, taking two others with him in his flight. The last marine was looking at his killed comrade then to the boy, wondering how he killed him. But instead of the boy's scythe being bloodied, as he expected, it was the boy's fingers that where, scaring him even more. But he soon met the same fate as his comrades as a fist went through his body sending him flying in the nearby house._

"_What do you think you're doing!" Noa yelled to his captain. "We should have just ran away." Drake looked at his sniper as he suddenly hit his open hand with a fist. "Oh yeah, we could do that." Drake said. This comment made Noa almost fall anime-style. "Oh well, nothing to do at what happened right? What you say we leave now?" He continued grinning. "Fine, let's go." Noa sighed before both of them ran back to their ship…oh and Raven. But they didn't notice the pair of eyes hiding in the shadows. Soon a figure walked out of the shadows, revealing the fifth missing marine._

"_Oof, seems like they left. God damn it! How did those pirates dare to oppose the marines. They won't get away like this." He said as he ran off to the marine base. Unaware off another pair of eyes, lurking in the darkness. "Hmm, that boy interests me." A female voice could be heard from the darkness. (AN: cookie for the one who guesses who it is, though I think only the person who sent her to me would know) "I think I'll follow him for a while." She said as she followed the trail of the pair._

_~~Flashback End~~ (WHEEEE)

* * *

_"Damn that was a close call." Drake sighed as he hung himself over the rail of the ship. "Yeah it sure was, 'captain'." Noa said, with a bit of venom in his mouth. "Haha, well at least I was able to cut loose." Drake said oblivious to the venom in his sniper's voice, as he scratched the back of his head. He then turns around to see his sniper with his bow, aimed at him and containing three arrows and his first mate in his full tiger form. The both of them had a very comical evil glint in their eyes, making Drake sweat a lot and slightly tremble.

"Uhm, guys? Guys!" Drake asked a bit scared _(kind of like Luffy when he pisses of Nami or if she is having her period, heheh __**gets hit by a Thunder Lance Tempo as he falls over, smoke coming out his mouth**__)_ as his answer was silence. "Oh fuck." He whispered. And if on cue Noa starts firing his arrows to his captain and Raven beats the shit out of him. Oh, yeah, he forgot he had an ability, dumbass. A yell could be heard over the sea, and certain woman gaining another sweat drop on the back of her head as a responds.

**5 minutes later**

After a while the screaming stopped and Drake would be seen, lifeless, with arrows in his body, tied up to the mast, having a big bleeding lip, and some big bumbs on his head _(imaging when Luffy got beaten up by Nami, at Water 7, after the huge party, with arrows and tied up)_. Noa would have gone back to the steer, making sure they wouldn't get of course while Raven would be downstairs training.

"I'm bored~" Drake mumbled. "Captain, you aren't the only one." Noa answered, silence, silence. Noa then blinks and sees his captain right behind him, sitting against the boarder of the ship, with his hands crossed behind his back and his scythe next to him. Noa would then look to the mast to see the ropes were cut.

"Drake?"

"Hmm?"

"When did you cut down those ropes? Scratch that, HOW did you do that?"

"Did you forget my ability already?" Drake raises an eyebrow at this.

"Oh, right." Noa slams his hand with a fist, as if recalling that.

"Putting you forgetfulness aside, are we still on course?"

"Yeah, sure are."

"Hmm, I just wish something exiting would happen."

"Well, it's not as if something will happen just because you wish for it." Noa simply remarks and returns his gaze to the sea. As he does a ship could be seen in the horizon. And in the same direction of the ship, Noa saw something that made him pale. Suddenly three explosions could be heard not too far from them in the sea, making Drake stand up and Raven come up the deck, without his shirt, showing his well build body to the world.

"So," He starts, "what happened?" He asked to the other two men. As he sees Drake he looks back at the ropes, then back at Drake. "How did you cut those ropes?"

Drake raises an eyebrow to his first mate. "You're pulling my leg right? Did you really forget the powers that defeated you on our meeting?" This answer made Raven looked an itsy-pitsy pissed…okay scratch the itsy-pitsy. Drake simply ignored the look his first mate gave him. "And to your first question: beats me." He then turns his head towards Noa. "So, what happened?"

"Honestly, I have no idea myself. All I know is that I see a ship, that most likely fires those cannonballs at us and misses our ship." Noa answers.

"So, you are telling me, those guys simply attacked us for absolutely NO reason?" Drake asked, which he got a nod as answer. "Okay, means we're going to kick their arses." He says as he grabs his scythe and puts it on his back.

"And we are going to do this because…?" Raven raises an eyebrow. "I don't think they'll let us go that easily if they attack us without reason. Now would they?" Drake answer. "Anyway, Noa make sure your quiver is fully filled with arrows, I don't want to take any changes." Noa simply nods, as he goes to his room to get the arrows.

"Raven, mind keeping those weights on?" "Why?" "When you're going to fight someone, and take off the weights you might take them by surprise." Raven nods at the given reason as Noa returns up-deck, with a full quiver.

After a couple of minutes the crew of three would see the ship that attacked them. It was a galleon ship, with three giant masks, the head of the ship would be the upper body of a mermaid. The ship was blue, simply dark blue in fact. They didn't really see anyone on board because the deck was too high. They then heard a girlish yell and a perverted laughter. This my dear friends made something snap inside of them as all three of them simply hated rapist, it was the reason all of them met as well. The simply looked at each other and nodded. They climbed up the mast and from there jumped on the ship. The moment they landed on the ship, they could hear the sounds of guns ready to fire, as they were surrounded by a crew of around seventy normal men and thirty fish men.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" A voice spoke at their left. Looking in the direction, they saw a girl that was bounded with cuffs at her hands. Next to her was a large, muscular, and bluish Saw shark Fishman. They knew it was a saw shark due to his saw-nose. The merman had long, black hair sprouting on the back of his neck, reaching down to his shoulders, from what appears to be a brown Ushanka (is a Russian fur cap with ear flaps that can be tied up to the crown of the cap, or tied at the chin to protect the ears, jaw and lower chin from the cold.), covering his head.

He had a fin on his nape, surrounded by his hair, and the gills are located on both the sides of his neck. He has a tattoo in the form of a sun on the left side of his chest, while another tattoo could be seen on his lower left arm, a saw-nosed shark turned to the left with the tail curving inward. Around the shark was a semi-oval with three curves emitting from it. Behind the shark is a crossbone. This flag is tattooed onto all members of the crew.. He was wearing a dark green coat, and beneath it a sleeveless, unbuttoned yellow shirt decorated by many black lightning-like spots, a purple sash around the waist and simple sandals.

"Hahahah, and here I thought we had a nice catch here. Too bad it's just some kids." The Fishman laughed, soon to be followed by another laughter. "Hahahah, yeah, you are totally right." The other Fishmen and pirates joined the laughter. "Now then." The Fishman turned his attention back to the three. "What do you three of the inferior race want from us?" He asked.

Drake simply raised his eyebrow towards that remark. "Inferior?" He asked, making the Fishman turn his smirk in a grin. "Yes of course, you Humans are but inferior to us Fishmen." He remarked. "Oh really? If you are 'oh so superior' why do you smell like crap?" He asked, whipping all the Fishmen their grins, this time making the other humans grin. "I mean, you would think a superior race would not look as if a man simply raped a fish and you were the result of that." He continued on, making a certain someone in a certain boat giggle, the other girl was staring in horror to the remark of Drake. NOW the Fishmen were pissed. You could just feel the temperature drop a few degrees. Raven and Noa were looking at the stupidity of their captain as they suddenly remembered who was standing in front of them.

"You inferior creature. I was planning on simply beating the crap out of you, let you live and sell you. But I guess I'll just have to kill you. But I won't need to filthy my hands on the likes as you, so… KILL THEM!" He yelled at the humans and Fishmen, as he turned around and pulled the girl with him. She was still looking in horror and sadness to the men, which did not go unnoticed by Drake.

"At once, Arlong-sama!" They all yelled. Noa and Raven jumped upwards dodging the incoming bullets but Drake simply stood there and grabbed his scythe. The men smirked as they saw the bullets were about to hit Drake, but then their eyes bulged out as they saw the bullets simply bounced back. Drake looked at the men of his right, tighten the grip on his scythe and made a dash towards them.

Before the men could wonder what just happened three of them were already down for the count. They all saw Drake with his scythe out and blood dripping from it. Looking closely at the corpses of their fallen comrades they saw that the wounds were fucking deep and no normal person would survive that. One of the Fishmen dashed forward in an attempt to attack Drake from behind but before he could even get with the scythe of Drake's scythe he fell forward, with an arrow in his head.

"_**Ichi o korosu hitto" **__(One hit kill)_

Several of the Fishmen looked upwards and saw Noa with his bow some further, but his bow already contained three other arrows that were shot forward, hitting three of the humans square in one of the lungs.

Some of the men who had a gun in their hands, were about to shoot Noa, keyword WERE. Just when they were about to trigger their guns they were either kicked or punched into the other side of the ship, some of them even falling over the rails. Looking at the one who could do that they say Raven between them. Before the ones close by could react Raven already performed a full-round house kick, kicking anyone in his reach. For the spinning he moved his hands, as he was standing in hand style. As a result fifteen men were knocked out.

* * *

With Drake.

To say the people surrounding Drake were afraid, would be an understatement. Some of them were almost shitting their pants, because Drake had continued everyone in his sight, making his total kills already exceeding a total of twenty. But they were even more terrified when he was doing nothing because when they COULD see him they wished they DIDN'T. His face was as if the reincarnation of the devil itself, and with Drake licking the blood of his scythe, well…that didn't help their moral one bit. In other words… it simply was a one-sided battle for Drake and his crew. Drake cut them, Noa shot them and Raven hit and kicked them till they just couldn't walk anymore.

"Oi guys, I'm going on ahead." Drake yells to Raven and Noa. Not waiting for their response Drake runs downstairs.

"What?" Raven yells, seeing his captain nowhere, he then grumbles. "That damn Captain." He says dodging an incoming slash by grabbing another man and using him as shield. He then kicks both men out consciousness. He then hears an incoming yell and sees a Fishman just before the Fishman punches him in the gut, sending him flying. The Fishman then smirks, but not for long. As he sees the cloud of dust clear up he would look at it in horror together with all other Fishmen who were standing there. Instead of the kid he just punched away stood a tiger on its two back feet, twice the size of a normal human and even towering over the Fishmen.

Without any word Raven vanished and grabbed the Fishman and hoisted him up as if he was nothing. Raven would then squeeze his hand together as if he was crushing the Fishman's head, at the same time the Fishman was grabbing Raven's arms in an attempt to free himself. But to no avail, the moment the Fishman loses conscious Raven throws him away, skidding over the deck. Raven then turns his gazes to the other Fishmen only to see that they were all on the deck, all of them with an arrow on them. Raven looks up and smirks at Noa, who smirks back. Noa then turns his gaze to his right shooting another couple of enemies.

Just when Raven was about to start a new assault he sees none are alive as they all fled, were dead or were unconscious. He would sigh, but suddenly a bomb explodes on his back, making him fly forward. As he looks around to see who did this to him he is met with a punch, who was as hard a gold, sending Raven skidding over the deck. Noa who hears this looks towards the noise only to slightly pale at the man he saw there standing.

A tall and muscular man was standing in the middle of the deck. The man had short cut gray hair and long sideburns. The most notable aspect of man's appearance is the golden steel armor. Consisting of a chest plate, shoulder guards, and elbow guards. A standard Jolly Roger with two hourglasses to the sides is painted on the shoulder guards. Under those, he has a dark purple shirt, and his hands are covered by a pair of fur-lined gloves. Around his thick neck is a big golden chain. He wears black pants and shoes.

"Hahahah, you really thought you could raise a havoc on the ship of the mighty Don Krieg?" The man yells while laughing out loud. Raven, who had pulled himself out the rubble, and Noa all thought one thing. _"Fuck, how worse can this get."_

With Drake (again)

Drake would be seen running around the lower part of the ship running around, searching for Arlong and that girl. When he entered a storage room he was about to leave when he was hit in the face by a punch, sending him flying as he was taken off guard. Looking at the one who delivered the kick, Drake would simply raise an eyebrow as the person in front of him. The man pushed his glasses with the palm of his hand. Said man was relatively slim build having a slicked green-and-black hair. He was wearing a black suit over a white shirt, with spiral-like protrusions on the edges, and a standard black tie. He also sports striped shoes. The man was wearing gloves that had at the end of each finger and thumb a katana blade, which creates gigantic iron claws.

"Hmm, it would seem we have some uninvited guests. I guess it is time for a big clean-up." The man remarked. Then, to Drake surprise then man bowed. "Pleased to meet you, as I am about to kill you I would like to know your name, boy."

Drake would simply smirk as he stands up. "Drake, Leopard D. Drake."

"Pleased to meet you. As for my name, that would be Kuro _'Of the thousand plans'_."

Said man says as both readies their stances, about to start their assault on each other.

* * *

_**Me:**_ And booya. The three strongest pirates of the _East Blue_ together. Bet you didn't saw that one coming. Anyway, this is the end of chapter five. Again I would be sorry for being so late, but hey, I got my exams -_- hate them. BTW, I wish you guys a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. See this part as your present. I'll ask it again but please give me some ideas for techniques and/or martial styles best fit for a character. I would appreciate it as I would be able to create better fights. Oh, and if you couldn't see the picture of the scythe, it's kind of like resembles _Naruto's_ Hidan his scythe. I hope you guys are pleased with this chapter, even though I was late.

Anyway, Drake out.

Don't forget, if you submit a character that may be better than MINE, I might use it. Oh and you can also create a position yourself, but I don't know if I'll use many more of them.

But that aside:

_Review, review, review _

_or prepare to commit a sin,_

_which will lead to Drake hunting you,_

_and punish you with on his face a sadistic grin._

**Main Crew – Crew Bounty: 12,000,000 Beli**

**Captain – Drake (Male)**

**First Mate – Raven (Male)**

**Navigator – Taken by abbylee95**

**Sniper – **_**'Eagle Eye' **_**Noa (Male) – 12,000,000 Beli**

**Shipwright – Taken by me**

**Cook – Taken by Lobombre**

**Doctor – Taken by me**

**Musician – Taken by Nevets09**

**Swordsman – Taken by me**

**Archeologist – Taken by me**

**Chore Boy – Taken by Sora the Mangaka**


	7. QUITTING AND ADOPTION

Hey guys I've got an announcement to make. Seeing as I suck at updating in time and not feeling any motivation of inspiration I've decided to give my fanfiction to people who might make them even better, in other words. THIS STORY IS UP FOR ADOPTION. Hope you guys like the start of everything I made and hope you'll make it much better. Send me a PM and I'll send you all the skills, people and other stuff I had planned for the story to help you a bit.

Sooo, Hershell D. Drake is out guys. If I haven't heard of any reply for these stories I'll simply update again because I want them to continue, but I can't do it anymore.

I hope you guys enjoyed it but I simply don't feel like continuing. At least I don't leave without any words.


	8. BACK TO WRITING

Announcement:

I decided to return to fanfiction and have thus started editing the current chapters. They will be uploaded in another story.

Glad to be back.


End file.
